¿Eres Feliz?
by Melian Elengaer
Summary: Una charla común. Muchos recuerdos.


**Okay... éste es mi primer fanfic. Llevo tiempo en el sitio, leyendo y comentando algunas historias y finalmente me atreví a hacer un one shot. Se desarrolla después del final de la serie.  
>¡Dejen reviews! ¿Demasiado "out of character"? ¿Cursi? ¿Sin sentido? ¿Bien? ¡Díganlo! Pero por favor no sean crueles :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: Blood+ y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><em><em>**Saya & Haji**

"¿Eres feliz?" preguntó Saya rompiendo el silencio.

Frente a ella se desplegaba un hermoso atardecer, el cielo con tonos rosa y naranjas parecía sacado de una pintura. El viento era fresco y suave y las olas que se estrellaban contra las rocas producían un sonido delicioso que entraba con delicadeza en sus oídos y luego recorría todo su cuerpo, produciendo un pequeño estremecimiento. Todavía no podía creer que finalmente todo hubiera acabado.

Se había sentido rara los primeros meses, había tenido el mismo propósito durante muchos años y ahora que lo veía realizado, en algunas ocasiones se preguntaba qué haría con todo el tiempo libre que le quedaba. Una vez le había comentado eso a Haji y él le había dedicado una mirada incrédula.

"¿Acaso preferirías tener a Diva de vuelta?"

Con sólo pensarlo el corazón de Saya había dejado de latir por unos instantes, ¿querer a Diva de vuelta? Era algo difícil de responder. Diva era su única hermana y también la persona que había arruinado su vida.

"No, no la quiero de vuelta. Pero hay noches en las que siento demasiada paz, Haji. ¿Irónico no crees? Me siento tan bien que me cuesta dormir. Suelo imaginar cómo hubieran sido las cosas si no hubiera abierto nunca la puerta de aquella torre, o si nos hubiéramos llevado bien" había dicho Saya finalmente.

"No hay nada peor que añorar cosas que nunca sucedieron, Saya"

La frase que Haji le había dicho aquella noche había quedado flotando en su mente, se había impregnado en ella con facilidad y de alguna manera le había ayudado a dejar ir el pasado. La inagotable batalla con Diva había terminado. Lo que aprendió durante esos años lo mantendría con ella, las cosas buenas. El resto lo había dejado ir en un arduo proceso de desintoxicación.

Sólo había una cosa que todavía le pesaba: La muerte de Riku.

Aunque al mirarse en el espejo su reflejo fuera el de una chica joven, Saya sabía que ella era un ser antiguo, y como todo ser antiguo tenía experiencia. Sabía que hay ciertas cosas que no se superan porque simplemente es imposible, con el paso de los años se aprende a vivir con ese alfiler en el pecho hasta que se llega a un punto en el que ni siquiera duele, solamente se sabe que lo tienes y que allí se quedará. Haji solía decirle que no eran alfileres en el pecho, sino cicatrices.

"Cicatrices, alfileres, malos recuerdos… Son iguales. ¿Qué importa el término que use cuando el significado se entiende de igual manera? Tú me entiendes"

De vuelta al presente, Saya sonrió. ¿Cómo había tenido tanta suerte? Haji era más que perfecto. Estaba presente siempre que ella lo necesitaba, la escuchaba hablar y balbucear cosas sin sentido por horas y aún así entendía exactamente lo que ella había querido decirle. No podía comprender cómo él seguía allí, no después de todas las cosas que ella le había hecho pasar… no después de haber pensado por mucho tiempo que lo único que ella había aportado a la vida de su Caballero era sufrimiento.

Cuando pensó que él había muerto se había sentido devastada, había pasado horas llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Cuando despertó y vio a su Caballero a su lado, había pensado que estaba muerta. Ya no ocurría con tanta frecuencia como antes, pero al despertar cada mañana solía darse un leve pellizco, sólo para probar que no estaba soñando y que Haji realmente estaba junto a ella.

Habían pasado muchos años desde su última hibernación, la última había sido cuando Kai la llevaba en sus brazos hacia la cripta de la familia.

"¿Tú lo eres?" preguntó Haji sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

"No hagas eso" respondió Saya mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su Caballero. Entrelazó su brazo con el de él con delicadeza.

"¿Hacer qué?" Saya sintió la cabeza de Haji moverse levemente para intentar mirarla. Ella se separó y levantó la cabeza.

"Responder con otra pregunta. Nada más dime lo que sientes" la mirada de Saya era dulce. Haji había perdido la cuenta de en cuantas ocasiones ella le había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Sabiendo que ella era la personificación de un carácter sensible, solía preguntarse cómo aún no había perdido la paciencia. Él todavía no acababa de acostumbrarse a una vida como la que llevaban ahora, sus emociones siempre habían estado en segundo plano y había aceptado esa condición con facilidad. Por esa misma razón siempre que Saya le preguntaba cómo se sentía le era dificultoso responder con exactitud. Ella se había disculpado con él en una ocasión…

"No me gusta preguntarte cosas así… Sobretodo cuando tú puedes leerme a la perfección, pero Haji, tu expresión siempre es la misma y por más que me esfuerzo no logro distinguir cómo te sientes" aquel comentario había provocado que él sonriera, le parecía dulce que Saya se preocupara tanto.

"¿Haji?" Saya se movió ligeramente a su lado, devolviéndolo al presente. Con el tiempo había aprendido a sonreír con frecuencia. Se sentía bien hacerlo y lo hizo en aquel mismo instante.

"Claro que soy feliz" respondió él finalmente.


End file.
